


A good cry

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crying, Dogs, Gen, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Eddie finds Buck crying while watching videos of dogs on YouTube.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	A good cry

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189527766916

**_A good cry_ **

Eddie rounded the stairs as he looked for buck. He’d just got in and didn’t see him in the locker room but his jeep was parked already.

There he found a lone buck in his natural habitat of the firehouse on the couch, crying. Wait, crying?

Eddie rushed over.

“Are you okay buck? Did something happen?”

Buck startled as he looked up and over to Eddie coming closer.

“Huh? No. ”

“Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Buck said wiping his eyes as he stopped.

But his voice though would have been enough of a sign and the leftover effect it had on his eyes. Buck was even sniffling and it wasn’t cold out.

“If it’s making my best friend cry it’s not nothing. Do you wanna talk about it?” Eddie said sitting down and grabbing buck’s shoulder.

“No really, it’s nothing. I’m just watching videos of dogs being cute and shit. I’m just an emotional crier man.” He explained.

“Which is why Karen sent you those pictures and stories while they were trying for a baby. I didn’t see your phone just now. you must have hid it before I could see.” Eddie said noticing it now. it wasn’t in buck’s pocket but stashed quickly between his thigh and the couch.

“Everyone could use a good cry once in a while Eddie. It’s healthy and all that, just can be messy. I forgot to get tissues.”

“Wanna show me the video that got to you?” Eddie smiled lightly.

“Yeah.”

Which is how Hen and Chimney found them in their late night shift nearly a half hour in.

“Whoa, are you two crying? Is Chris okay?” Hen asked.

If he wasn’t Eddie would have tried to ask Bobby to go see his son.

“We’re you guys arguing or making up or both." Chimney joked before another thought entered his mind. "Hey is Maddie hurt buck? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

They were blowing their noses now as they composed themselves.

“No. But we’re about to start arguing. This asshole wanted to see me cry so he showed me that video of a dog laying with a sleeping baby to comfort it’s crying.” Eddie said. 

“Everything’s fine. Why would Maddie or Christopher be hurt? Oh you thought. Nah. Eddie couldn’t take the one of the dog seeing his owner return from overseas either.” Buck laughed bumping into Eddie lightly.

“You two are crying over dog videos, at this time on, a late shift. Aww. I don't know if it's more cute or dumb,” Hen smiled along with chim.

“And here we thought you two were breaking up.” Chimney said.

“Why would we break up if we’re happy together?” Buck asked confused.

“Why did it take you two so long to get together? The world may never know.” Chimney said swiping buck’s phone to show hen the video.

Then that’s how Bobby found them a couple minutes later all crying together.

His own eyes weren’t prepared for the big old dog taking care of the smallest kittens.

“It’s so gentle with them. Its their parent.”

Once he’d wiped his tears he’d gone to clean up and make something light for those of them that were hungry before they got their first call of the late night.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189529729913/a-good-cry-eddie-rounded-the-stairs-as-he-looked


End file.
